El juramento de un hanyo
by Serenity P
Summary: Es un universo alternativo donde Inuyasha es el que viaja en el tiempo
1. Chapter 1

Desde hace siglos existen dos clases de monstruos los Hanyo y los Yokai, y las dos clases nos odiamos a muerte, siempre estamos buscando matarnos entre nosotros. La principal razón para nuestro odio es que ellos nos desprecian por tener una parte humana y nosotros los odiamos a ellos por no tener esta debilidad.

El cómo fuimos creados se debe a que existieron dos sacerdotisas que eran hermanas una era de corazón puro y la otra su corazón estaba contaminado por el odio. Un día Azuki quien tenía el corazón puro creo una perla que contenía las 4 almas era una joya pura como su creadora, pero Itsuki descubrió esta perla y quiso usarla para su beneficio cuando Azuki se dio cuenta intento detenerla pero ya era tarde parte de la perla ya estaba contamina con la energía de su hermana. Así que una lucha entre ellas dos se desató pero con lo que no contaron es que en ese punto la perla tenía vida propia.

La parte que se mantenía pura creo a un ser mitad demonio y mitad humano para que defendiera a Azuki y la otra mitad contaminada por la maldad creo a un demonio completo para que defendiera a Itsuki, pero lo que sucedió en ese momento es que el demonio completo no cumplió con su deber y mató a Itsuki y el poder oscuro de ella fue absorbido por la perla y cuando este Yokai intento matar a Azuki el Hanyo salió en su defensa pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla del todo y el Yokai pudo lastimarla gravemente.

El Hanyo huyo de ese lugar con Azuki pero esta estaba muriendo y no había nada que pudiera salvarla y antes de morir la sacerdotisa le pidió al Hanyo que volviera a la aldea donde ella vivía y salvara a su hija ya que solo su descendencia sería capaz de destruir la perla que ella había creado pero también le pidió que se volviera el guardián de su hija y el cazador de la Shikon no Dama su parte humana no dudo en jurar que cumpliría con lo que ella le había pedido pero su parte demonio se negaba hacerlo.

Después que Azuki murió el Hanyo salió de la cueva donde había muerto la sacerdotisa y se dirigió a la aldea de ella y con mucho esfuerzo logro salvar a la pequeña hija de ella, siendo consciente que él no podría cuidar de esta pequeña la llevo lo más lejos que pudo y la dejo en la puerta de una casa que encontró en medio de un bosque. La mujer que vivía allí recibió a la pequeña y la crio como su hija y él desde lejos la cuidaba cumpliendo con su palabra siendo su guardián.

El tiempo pasó y la pequeña creció y formo su propia familia, por su parte el Yokai y el Hanyo continuaban su lucha y la Shikon no Dama desapareció. Pero este Hanyo debido a su parte humana tuvo descendencia dos hijos uno gobernado por su mitad demonio y otro dominado por su mitad humana, aquel que lo dominaba su mitad demonio no acepto continuar con la petición que Azuki había hecho y después de un tiempo se alejó de su familia, sin embargo su otro hijo prometió que el continuaría con su labor.

Muchas generaciones han pasado desde que Azuki murió y muchos Yokais han aparecido al igual que Hanyos. Por su lado a los yokais siempre los gobierna su sed de sangre y de matar y en algunas ocasiones eso los une, por su lado los hanyo se han dividido y aquellos que son gobernados por su mitad demonio han terminado uniéndose a los yokais pero aquellos que su mitad humana es más fuerte han continuado con su labor cuidando desde lejos aquella sacerdotisa que sea descendiente de Azuki y cazando a la Shikon no Dama.

Es aquí donde un hanyo llamado Inuyasha, hijo de una princesa ha decidido continuar con la misión de sus ancestros, así que después de mucho buscar ha encontrado a la Shikon no Dama y a la descendencia de Azuki en una joven sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo, así que para él ha sido un golpe de suerte después de tanto tiempo la perla ha decidido aparecer de nuevo y está en manos de la única persona capaz de destruirla. Pero a medida que él se acerca a la sacerdotisa se ha ido enamorando cosa que está prohibida y lo peor es que él no ha podido contarle toda la historia.

Y ahora 50 años después de haber conocido a Kikyo, Inuyasha ha despertado del sueño en que había caído por culpa de esa sacerdotisa y el odio y el rencor que siente por haber sido atrapado no tiene límite. Ha olvidado su misión y ha jurado encontrar a la descendencia de la sacerdotisa y destruirlos.

Claro es cierto que el robo la Shikon no Dama pero lo que Kikyo no había querido entender es que él no la había tomado para usarla para su propio beneficio, lo que esa sacerdotisa no había dejado que él le explicará es que había un grupo de yokais dispuesto a destruir todo con tal de poder obtener esta perla y él la había tomado por que era su deber esconderla, para él estaba primero destruir la perla antes que cuidar de la sacerdotisa.

Y él entendía que no siendo más que un hanyo se pensará que él era el más interesado en robarse esa joya pero lo que nadie sabía era que él había tomado el juramento del hanyo original.

Y ahora que había despertado se enteraba que la perla había vuelto a desaparecer y que Kikyo había muerto dejando una sola descendiente llamada Kaede la cual ahora no era más que una anciana que había tenido una sola hija que había desaparecido después de nacer y de la cual se presumía había muerto a manos de un yokai. Así que cuando la perla volviera a aparecer no habría forma de destruirla.

Bastante desesperado por su descubrimiento Inuyasha se encontraba caminando por el bosque cercano a la aldea donde vivía la última descendiente de Azuki cuando tropezó con un pozo bastante profundo el cual empezó a emitir una luz bastante extraña cuando el intento saltar a su interior la luz lo envolvió y sintió que lo transportaba, cuando volvió a sentir que pisaba tierra se dio cuenta que se encontraba dentro del pozo.

Pero sin importarle nada más empezó a sentir que algo lo llamaba y eso no podía ser otra cosa que la Shikon no Dama y sin dudarlo salió del pozo para encontrarse que el lugar en que se encontraba no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha no podía dar crédito a lo que veía era un lugar bastante extraño, habían luces muy brillantes, y el lugar que antes había sido un bosque ahora parecía… bueno no habían palabras para explicarlo, el camino era liso y gris se veía como un rio oscuro pero era solido al pisarlo, en pocas palabras era un sitio bastante extraño. Pero pronto descubrió que se encontraba en un templo sagrado y la energía de la Shikon no Tama se hacia más fuerte. Así que decidió ir hacia donde se encontraba la energía de la perla, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta que en este templo la perla estaba expuesta para que todo aquel que quisiera pudiera acercarse a verla. Inuyasha no podía creer como estos humanos eran tan estúpidos pero antes que pudiera continuar maldiciendo sus ojos se fijaron en una joven de cabello oscuro solo podía verla de espaldas pero era suficiente para él, podía sentir su olor y era dulce y por primera vez desde… ya no recordaba hace cuanto deseo poder acercarse a esta humana tan frágil y poder hablarle pero supo que no debía hacerlo así que decidió solo mirarla y ver que hacia.

Han pasado casi 7 días desde que llego a este lugar tan extraño y lo único que ha descubierto es que la perla es visitada a diario por cientos de personas y lo más importante que había descubierto es que esa joven cada noche iba a ese lugar a mirar la perla durante horas. Pero lo más extraño que había visto era que esa mujer era idéntica a Kikyo. Y eso fue suficiente para que Inuyasha decidiera que este no era momento para pensar en donde se encontraba o que era este lugar él había hecho un juramento y lo cumpliría a como diera lugar y sin importar si debía lastimar a alguien. Y en este momento lo único que se le ocurría era robar la perla e intentar regresar al lugar de donde el venia pero mientras estos pensamientos ocupaban su mente llego al salón donde era expuesta la Shikon no Tama, cuando se asumo por la ventana vio a aquella mujer que parecía ser la replica de Kikyo pero había algo en ella que la hacia diferente no sabia que era tal vez su aroma o su cabello lo que fuera hacia que el deseara conocerla y sin poder evitarlo se encontró hablándole a esa mujer.

Una joya con tanto poder debería estar siendo vigilada por alguien competente.

Kagome Higurashi fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar un comentario tan peculiar, lo que hizo que como respuesta arqueara una ceja y es que todavía le era imposible creer que esta perla se encontrara en el templo de su familia desde ya hace algunos meses y lo más extraño es que desde que había aparecido cosas extrañas habían comenzado a suceder, pero nadie en su familia parecía creerle. Al contrario todos parecían encantados ya que como su abuelo había dicho era una perla legendaria conocida como la Shikon no Tama y ahora pertenecía a su familia y ellos estaban obteniendo ciertas ganancias al exhibirla y permitir que las personas se acercaran.

El día de hoy la perla había estado emitiendo una extraña luz la cual parecía solo veía ella ya que como se había vuelto normal su familia no creía nada de lo que ella decía. Así que aprovechando que no había nadie ella ya llevaba varias horas frente a esta perla esperando encontrar una respuesta a esto, pero eso también significaba que estaba bastante molesta, así que con su mirada más irritada apartó la vista de la perla y se dio vuelta, pero entonces quedo con la boca abierta. No era ninguna de las personas que últimamente frecuentaba el templo que llegaban a ser bastante molestas. Él era alto, de esos hombres sexy que te vuelan la cabeza, que dominan la habitación en que se encuentran con su sola presencia, tenía un aura tan poderosa como peligrosa.

Nunca en su vida había visto a alguien como él o la sonrisa retorcida que le dio pero que en él lucia bastante seductora. Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo. Erguido este hombre sobrepasaba el metro ochenta, bastante más alto que los hombres que conocía. Su pelo blanco era algo extraño al igual que su vestuario todo de rojo pero aun así todo se adaptaba a su peligrosa aura. Pero de todo aquello lo que no podía evitar ver eran esas orejas encima de su cabeza, simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

Pero fueron sus ojos lo que más la cautivaron de un extraño pero hipnotizador color dorado, estaban colmados de un inmenso odio pero también de una gran vitalidad que la dejo sin aliento. Su retorcida sonrisa era arrogante y a la vez un tanto juvenil lo cual le encanto.

Te deje sin habla, eh?

El sonido de su voz tenia un extraño acento pero lo que más le encantó fue lo profunda y provocativa que era.

No del todo sin habla - dijo Kagome, resistiendo el deseo de sonreírle - realmente me preguntaba por qué dirías algo así. Inuyasha encogió sus hombros despreocupadamente mientras su dorada mirada descendía a sus labios, haciendo que ella quisiera humedecerlos. Peor su mirada prolongada produjo una ráfaga de deseo que atravesó a Kagome.

Y sin poder evitarlo el salón en donde se encontraban se sintió muy caluroso de hecho pensó que el vidrio que había podría llegar a empañarse nunca en su vida Kagome se había sentido tan nerviosa delante de un hombre y que pudiera provocarle esa sensación, su nerviosismo llego a un punto incontrolable cuando el hombre que tenia enfrente se llevó las manos a la espalda tan despreocupadamente pero al mismo tiempo listo para atacar, era amenazadora su postura como si estuviera esperando que alguien saliera para atacarlo.

Es una perla bastante poderosa…

Cuando él habló otra vez su profunda voz fue aún más seductora y atrayente de lo que había sido antes, - Tenias el ceño fruncido mientras mirabas la perla, lo que me hizo preguntarme como te verías con una sonrisa.

Este hombre era un seductor y estaba bastante seguro de su apariencia, a juzgar por su postura arrogante era alguien que obtenía lo que quería y Kagome estaba segura que también tendría a la mujer que quisiera y ese pensamiento la hizo tragar y pensar que ella nunca sería el tipo de mujer en la que un hombre como él se fijaría, ella era una adolescente bastante corriente como para lograr que la mirara por segunda vez. Mientras pensaba en esto se dio cuenta que el aire de peligro, intriga y poder se hacia cada vez más notorio. Pero a su vez sus ojos mostraban a alguien honesto.

Sí, bueno - dijo Kagome dando un paso hacia el lado - No es mi hábito conversar con extraños por lo que si me disculpa…

Inuyasha.

Sorprendida con su respuesta, se detuvo y levanto su mirada, - Qué?

Mi nombre es Inuyasha y tu eres?

Completamente asombrada que este hombre le hablara a ella, ella apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

Kagome - dijo antes de darse cuenta.

Su mirada la quemo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en los bordes de esos labios bien formados y marcaba un hoyuelo. Habia una aura masculina imposible de descifrar pero que la hacia estar segura que él debería estar lejos de casa en una batalla ancestral más que encerrado en esa habitación.

Él tomo su fría mano en su cálida y gran mano.

Encantado de conocerte Kagome.

Su corazón latía al sentir la mano de este hombre, nadie la había tratado así como una damisela. De repente ella se sintió hermosa a su lado.

Dime, Kagome - dijo él, liberando su mano y mirando de ella a la perla.- Por qué estas tan interesada en esto?

Kagome miro hacia la perla y al brillo que despedía esta. Honestamente Kagome no lo sabia. Desde el primer momento en que la vio esta perla la intrigo y capto todo su atención en especial porque ella era la única que parecía ver la luz que esta perla tenia.

Pareciera que la perla tuviera vida propia.

Inuyasha movió la mandíbula - No es solo eso. Es la causante de batallas interminables.

Kagome frunció el ceño. El hombre frente a ella parecía bastante serio - Piensas eso?

Qué? - preguntó de buena forma- Tu no me crees?

Solo digamos que tengo una fuerte dosis de duda.

El se acerco un paso y otra vez su fiera presencia la abrumó y el deseo atravesó a Kagome.- Hmmm, una fuerte dosis de duda- dijo Inuyasha, su voz apenas mayor que un bajo y profundo gruñido. - Me gustaría saber que puedo hacer para que me creas?

Ella debía dar un paso atrás, lo sabia. Pero sus pies no respondían. Su esencia invadió su cabeza y debilitó sus rodillas.

¿Qué tenía este hombre que hacia que ella quisiera estar parada ahí hablando con él?

Para que se mentía, lo que ella quería realmente era saltar a hacía él. Ahuecar su cara en sus manos y besarlo.

Había algo mal acá.

Por qué estas aquí? - preguntó ella, tratando de mantener sus lujuriosos pensamientos a raya. - Tu difícilmente pareces ser el tipo que le interesa los templos.

Un malvado brillo apareció en su mirada. - Estoy aquí para llevarme la perla.

Kagome se burló de su idea, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que este hombre hablaba en serio. - Hablas en serio?

Por supuesto ¿Por qué otra cosa estaría acá?

Por qué otra cosa, verdad?

Inuyasha no sabia que había en esta mujer que lo atraía tanto. El tenia una misión que cumplir y esto requería su total atención además si se contaba que estaba en un lugar desconocido para él, pero por su vida, no podía sacarle la mirada de encima.

Ella tenia su cabello color marrón apenas cepillado, por lo que caía como una alborotada cascada. varias hebras de su cabello colgaban sin orden alrededor de su cara.

Como deseaba tocar su cabello y sentirlo deslizarse por entre sus dedos y cepillarlo contra su pecho desnudo. Inuyasha dejo caer su mirada sobre su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonreír pero también sintió miedo nunca le había sucedido esto con ninguna otra mujer ni siquiera con Kikyo llego a sentirse así o desearla de la forma como lo hacia con la mujer que estaba frente a él.

La ropa que ella usaba era extraña para él nunca había visto a mujer vestir así sin embargo, lo volvía loco de deseo. Estaba seducido por ella y su mirada era sincera, cariñosa esos grandes ojos pardos brillaban con cálida curiosidad e inteligencia. Deseaba probar sus labios, enterrar su cara en el hueco de su garganta donde podía besar su esencia

Nunca había sido un hombre que cediera tan fácilmente al deseo o se dejara llevar por el , especialmente por que este tipo de deseo hacía que la bestia en él se agitara y luchara por salir. Y esta mujer delante de él hacia que su parte más mortífera se agitara y deseara salir o más precisamente luchara por tenerla a ella.

Inuyasha había llegado hasta aquí gracias a ese pozo algo difícil de creer pero había tantas cosas que él había visto que no le sorprendía esto y más aun estaba seguro que esto se debía a la Shikon no Tama pero lo que no lograba entender era porque la perla lo había traído hasta ese lugar.

No deberías invitarme a una bebida?- le preguntó

Kagome pareció sorprendida con su pregunta. Pero parecía ser el efecto que él tenia en ella. Estaba nerviosa, un poco asustada y el buscaba mantener una conversación entre ellos.

No le parece un poco atrevido de su parte preguntar eso? Además yo no lo conozco.

Como podrás llegar a conocerme a menos que…

Señor...

Inuyasha solamente.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza - eres persistente, no?

Reprimiendo al depredador dentro de él, Inuyasha puso sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos para evitar tomarla y asustarla - Siento que es algo arraigado en mi. Cuando veo algo que quiero voy tras ello.

Kagome arqueo una ceja y lo miró suspicazmente - Por qué diablos querrías hablar conmigo?

Él no entendía su pregunta - Por qué no querría hacerlo?

-No eres el tipo de hombre que se interese en alguien-. Ella se volvió y comenzó a irse.

Moviéndose con la increíble velocidad de su especie, tiro de ella para detenerla.

—Mira Kagome —, dijo cortésmente. —Temo que he echado a perder esto. Yo solo…—se detuvo y trató de pensar la mejor forma de estar con ella un tiempo más.

Ella miró a su mano, que todavía aferraba su codo. De mala gana la soltó, aun cuando toda su alma le gritaba que la mantuviera a su lado sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias. Ella era una mujer totalmente diferente a las que el había conocido.

—Tú qué? —preguntó ella suavemente.

Inuyasha respiró profundamente mientras peleaba con el demonio que tenía adentro, que la deseaba independientemente de la razón y las leyes, la parte de él que gruñía con una necesidad tan feroz que lo asustó.

Forzó una sonrisa encantadora. —Tú pareces ser una excelente persona, y hay tan pocos como tú en este mundo que a mí me gustaría pasar algunos pocos minutos contigo. Tal vez un poco de ello podría desaparecer.

Kagome se rió a pesar de sí misma.

—Ah —bromeó él, —entonces puedes sonreír.

—Puedo sonreír.

—Entonces te quedas? —le preguntó. — Podemos caminar. Prometo no morderte a menos que tú me lo pidas.

Kagome frunció el entrecejo, a él y a su raro sentido del humor. ¿Qué es lo que lo hacía tan irresistible? No era natural. —No sé si puedo...

—Mira, te juro que no soy un psicótico. Excéntrico y me han dicho que tengo mal humor pero no psicótico.

Ella aun no estaba completamente segura respecto a eso. —Apuesto que las prisiones están llenas de hombres que les dijeron eso a las mujeres.

—Yo nunca lastimaría a una mujer, menos a ti.

Había tanta sinceridad en su voz, que ella le creyó. Más que convencida, ella no sentía ninguna advertencia interior, ninguna vocecita en su cabeza diciéndole que corriera.

En cambio sentía una peculiar serenidad en su presencia, como si ella debiera estar con él. —Si quieres puedes acompañarme, debo cerrar por hoy el templo y si después de eso todavía quieres te invito a tomar algo dentro.

—Sí —Le dijo sonriendole. —Vamos, prometo que voy a mantener mis colmillos escondidos.

Kagome nunca había hecho algo así en su vida. Ella era una adolescente que nunca había aceptado que un hombre se acercara tanto y mucho menos había estado a solas con uno de hecho hasta el momento nunca había invitado a ninguno de sus amigos a entrar a su casa.

Pero se encontró apagando las luces y cerrando el lugar para luego dirigirse con aquel extraño a si la casa donde vivia con su mamá, su hermano y su abuelo, que curiosamente hoy no se encontraban allí.


End file.
